


Disappearing Act

by thebaberuthless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaberuthless/pseuds/thebaberuthless
Summary: Riku is awoken one night to find Sora has seemingly returned from the dead. They attempt to re-familiarize themselves with one another.





	Disappearing Act

Riku’s aquamarine eyes fluttered open to the deep dark of his bedroom. A single, silvery shaft of moonlight streamed through his window as the breeze blew his curtains lazily over his covers 

He heaved a sigh and dragged his palm down his face and grunted as he rolled over to pick up his alarm clock with clumsy fingers, still numb from sleep. It was “too damn early” o’clock, just before the crack of dawn. He rolled back onto his pillows and covered his eyes with his hands, an irritated groan on his lips.

His body all-but refused to sleep these days.

Since Kairi had returned…

And Sora had not.

He tossed and turned all the time. He closed his eyes and he’d immediately wonder if that was the moment when Sora would come charging up their beach, clothes wet from the ocean, hair a dripping mess, and smelling like a million hard battles. He wondered if that was the moment Sora would need him. If that was the very instant he should be paying attention, only to fail to notice something important.

To say it made him ill to picture Sora out there, and only God knew where, but somewhere, beyond his reach was a gross understatement. 

It kept circling like vultures in his head that Sora was beyond where he could protect him. Beyond where anyone could save him.

Sora was always one to find trouble.

But, and Riku had to keep reminding himself of this, Sora also had a way of making it home no matter the odds stacked against him. And as he'd told everyone, it was time to believe in Sora. 

He cursed his own stupid mouth for that particular doozey these days. 

He wondered if this was the time that Sora’s luck would run out. If he’d ever see that perky dummy smile at him again…

And by whatever deity he could confess to, he loved that smile.

In spite of himself, in spite of everything, that boy held quite a few pieces of his heart. Whether he realized it or reciprocated in any way, Riku didn’t know.

He wasn’t certain it mattered now…

His arms fell onto his pillows and he stared through the grainy dark at his ceiling.

He didn’t know what he’d say to Sora if he’d come home right this moment, but he damn sure wanted to find out. 

Maybe he'd grab his face and scold him for making him worry? Maybe he'd yank him close by his shirt and plant a huge kiss on his lips? Maybe he'd just cry, but there wasn't really any way to know.

He shut his eyes and listened hard. Was that Sora running through the water this time? Was this the moment? Would he come running and tackle Riku to the sand?   
No…probably not.

Would that moment come?

With time passing like it was, hope seemed to be running further and further away and that made Riku's desperation grow exponentially every day, no, every hour, no...constantly.

Sora's light was so dim. So dim that Riku felt he had to squint to see it. He could feel that familiar heartbeat, shared and in-tune with his own, but it was so slight.

And to do anything about it would prove one thing--that he didn't believe in Sora. That he didn't trust the boy to come back. That the faith he'd asked Mickey and the others to find was lost only on him.

But at what point did the need to retrieve him outweigh all that? At what point was it more vital to save someone who maybe couldn't handle the fight than it was to preserve faith?  
If it were left to Riku, he'd have gone weeks ago…

Riku felt his throat becoming hot and tight. It radiated into his lower jaw and down his chest. He felt that familiar sting in his eyes as his heart screamed out for Sora, but his mouth stayed quiet. He clenched his teeth to stop the tide, but he wasn’t sure he could keep pushing this down. He wasn’t certain there was much hope left.

“Hey, don’t do that…”

Riku jumped, leapt up in his bed, keyblade flashing into his hand as the voice startled him.

He pointed it at the window…

And immediately, felt those tears shake loose.

There he was. Sitting on Riku’s bed. The window open behind him and he wore that same goofy smile as always, spiky hair at every angle, and blue eyes wide and adorable. His hands were up, showing reflexively that he wasn't a threat.

“Hey-whoa! Don’t do that, either!”

“Sora!” Riku tossed his keyblade away and wrenched his covers off to throw his arms around the boy and squeezed him as tightly as he could, lungs struggling through tears for a solid minute. He didn't let go. He couldn't.

Every muscle was suddenly tense, every last nerve firing and his heart thumped with instant glee. Like a kid in a candy store, Riku simply couldn't contain himself. “You're back!! I can't believe it--”

Sora hugged him tightly in return, “It’s nice to see you happy, Riku…It’s been a while.”

Riku backed up, hands still clasped on Sora’s shoulders as he stared at him in wonder, awe, and blind happiness. He squeezed Sora's shoulders and he felt as solid as the day he'd left.

His heart felt every bit as warm as it could at the moment, though he wasn't entirely certain his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but doubt came secondary right now. 

Every ache, every single moment he’d spent crying or worried melted away and sweet relief came washing over him. Sora was here. Sora was home.

“Are you hurt?” Riku looked him over quickly and pressed his palms to Sora’s face, squishing his mouth all fish-kissy between his thumb and fingers. Sora giggled.

“No, no…I’m okay,” the boy grinned and brought his hands up to hold Riku’s, “I’m not hurt anymore.”

“Thank goodness,” Riku smiled as wide as he could and wiped his eyes again with a silly chuckle.

“You had me so worried, Sora--,”

Sora nodded, “You had me worried, too…”

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Riku couldn’t help himself but to keep grinning like an absolute idiot as he stared at the boy on his bed.

There was a mere moment of silence before it occurred to Riku that he couldn't simply keep Sora all to himself. He seemed to jump, as the realization hit him, “We’ll have to go wake up Kairi and I have to tell the King--,”

Sora smiled as Riku leapt from his bed and swept his hand across his floor to grab his pants. He couldn't very well go wake up Kairi in his boxers. She'd probably be a little freaked out to see Riku shirtless, in ducky boxers (which he told himself he wore ironically), breathing heavy in her room…Probably wasn't the best idea.

“I'm so glad you're home, you have no idea--,”

Sora remained still as Riku gathered his shirt from a pile. 

“Yeah,” Sora chuckled, “You've said that a few times now.”

“Because it's true!” He laughed, “And if you think I'm obnoxious, wait til you see the others! They're going to--,”

“Actually--” Sora began slowly, “Riku, I'm really tired. Can we maybe just...talk really quick? Before we do that?”

Riku paused. It definitely made sense that Sora would be tired, but--but Kairi and the King needed to know.

“I--,” he started to disagree with the brunette, but Sora tilted his head and blinked lazily, “I suppose it can wait a few minutes…”

“Thank you,” he pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Don't mention it,” Riku sat down on his bed, laying his pants on his sheets as he intended to throw them on as soon as Sora had finished saying whatever he wanted to say, “No, really don't mention it, though. They'd kill me if I knew you were here and didn't tell them immediately…”

Sora smiled at that.

“So...Tell me what's up?”

Sora looked him over for a beat. Riku’s heart thumped in his chest, pure, unadulterated happiness coursing through his veins for the first time in a long time.

“I want--I need you to hear something. And it needs to come from me,” he lowered his knees and heaved a big sigh as he found Riku’s gaze. He smiled again and shook his head.

“What is it?” Riku pressed. Though he was curious (and a little worried about the time passing), he knew if Sora insisted he pause and listen it had to be important.

“I don’t know why neither of us ever said it, but…” he gently placed his hand over Riku’s, “I know, Riku.”

Riku tilted his head, “You know?”

The brunette could only stare.

“You know what, Sora?”

Sora looked away, a silly grin creeping on his face.

“I know about you. I know what’s in your heart, Riku. I know it’s been there for a long time.”

Riku’s blood all at once ran cold.

“H-how---who told you?”

Sora openly laughed at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Riku’s face. Riku was suddenly sick--about to fall through the floor or blast off through the ceiling. His chest was unreasonably tight, muscles tense and mind aflutter with fear, anticipation, and god knows what else.

“Your heart told me, Riku. I'm sorry I've been dense for so long--,” the boy sat up on his knees and pressed his hand to Riku’s chest, “but I wanted you to know something…”

Riku’s head played the part of a top—spinning about and running into things until inevitably he’d collapse. But not yet—please, not yet. He gulped, mouth dry and mind screaming. His entire chest was on fire, blood churning like magma in his veins. 

“I feel it, too,” he whispered, as close to Riku’s mouth as he could be. He heard Riku’s breath hitch in his throat, “and I want you to know it, Riku…”

“Wha--what’re you telling me, here, Sora?” He had to pinch himself. This wasn't real. No way. This wasn't happening.

“I love you--,” Sora shook his head, “No, I'm in love with you. And I think I always have been,” he said it plainly. Out in the open. No more wondering, no more speculation. It was a fact. And Riku had heard it.

“You do?” Riku asked, voice shaking as reality began to settle in, “You're serious?”

Sora nodded, “I figured it out that day in the Graveyard…” his hand pulled back from Riku’s skin and he sat back on his legs, “when you--when you saved me…”

“But--,” Riku was certain he was going to die right about now, “What about Kairi?”

“I love her, Riku. She's one of my dearest friends and she needed to come home because I promised her,” he caught Riku’s gaze again, “I love her. I'm not in love with her.” 

“No, that's me…” he had to say it out loud because he didn't exactly believe it yet. 

Sora nodded, “Yeah. That's you.”

His gaze shifted from Riku’s starry eyes to his lips and back as he sat up again on his knees, “And I’ve wanted to do this for a while…”

Sora closed the distance between them and Riku tried to gulp away his nerves, but there wasn't a drop of spit left in his mouth. Sora's weight settled into Riku’s lap easily, legs on either side of Riku’s hips.

His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his mouth closer to Riku’s—hesitating only a moment before Riku came up to meet him.

His heart was going to explode, but Riku had resigned himself to that fate at this point. He couldn't really think of a better way to go if he was honest.

Riku felt Sora’s lips guiding him in silly, clumsy movements, but he followed dutifully. It didn’t matter that maybe it didn’t look like the movies—it was Sora—and his mind still couldn’t wrap around that.

Then it occurred to him.

More than likely, this was Sora’s first kiss.

And more than likely, he felt a little silly.

“Hey, hey--easy,” Riku broke away for a moment. Sora blushed in embarrassment, but Riku only grinned and took a grip on the boy’s hips, “Like this, no need to be so fancy--,”  
Riku pressed his lips against Sora’s once—twice—the third time a little longer. Each time, Sora felt his body settling in. His shoulders dropped a little with every kiss; nervousness, giving way to pliable persuasion. Riku’s hands rubbed up his back and Sora tensed, ticklish skin threatening to make him laugh, but when Riku kissed him just a little harder, he felt any hint of ticklishness fade into the background. Sora lifted his bum off Riku’s hips and opened his mouth up like he'd seen in the movies. The first time he felt Riku’s tongue he jumped, but didn’t pull away, and instead came back maybe a little more enthusiastically than he needed to, but Riku’s chuckle made him calm.

Riku still didn't entirely comprehend what was going on. He was just excited to see him a moment ago and now…

Sora felt Riku’s lips as they moved against his, felt his body flushing red and arms tingling with nervous anticipation. He could feel Riku’s hands on his waist, his back, big and strong and so warm.

The kiss broke, Sora pressing his forehead to Riku’s, breathless and blushing.

“Can—can we try something else?” Sora asked in a whisper.

Riku seemed to tense. His hands stopped rubbing Sora’s body and remained still. That was...fast. 

“L-Like what?”

Sora backed away a bit, hands coming to rest on either side of Riku’s face, his eyes holding Riku’s aquamarine gaze, “Anything—everything?”

Riku gulped, “E-everyth--?”

Sora slammed his lips to Riku’s breathless mouth and pressed himself hard against Riku’s chest until he had to put a hand behind himself to keep them from falling over.

“You sure?” he asked as Sora broke away and leaned back a bit to peel off his outer jacket and Riku nearly wanted to die. Sora reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to tear it off, but Riku placed his hand atop Sora’s and he paused. His blue eyes found the white-haired man’s gaze.

“You don’t have to rush--,”

“I’m not--,”

“You’re practically jumping on my dick right now, Sora, and this is a lot all at once.”

The blush that passed over his cheeks was amazing.

“Yeah, well…isn’t that what you want?”

Riku blushed for once, “Is it what you want?”

Sora nodded, one firm nod.

“I think so.”

“You think so…”

“Listen, Riku…” Riku sat up as Sora spoke, as if he could hear him better from that position, “I want to be with you. Whatever that means. Even if it means we get to a point and I tell you we have to stop--I want you.”

And that was every bit of motivation he needed.

Riku lurched forward on the bed and Sora fell back with a laugh as they landed on the sheets. Riku's lips found his as he got his knees under him and found a rather comfortable spot between Sora's legs. The brunette never stopped blushing.

The mere thought that Sora was absolutely, unabashedly into this was surreal, intoxicating, and terrifying, but Riku had truly been up against worse. He felt Sora's hands run up his shoulders, felt his thorough, curious tongue as it explored his mouth, felt his thighs tighten around his waist, and his mind went blank.

It took some effort, but he pulled his lips away from Sora's suddenly greedy mouth and ran them down his neck in a trail of clumsy kisses. Sora giggled at first--but as Riku reached the shell of his ear and a hot exhale sent cruel shivers straight to his most sensitive spots, it became much more serious. He shut his eyes hard as Riku continued down his throat. It didn't tickle now--not at all. He didn't want to seem like he was overplaying how amazing it felt, but it had been a long, lonely while since he'd even entertained these thoughts and he wasn't even embarrassed when a whine escaped him.

After all, it was Riku...and he was safe with Riku.

Sora's hands wound into the baby hairs at the nape of Riku's neck as Riku's hands pushed up on the bottom hem of his shirt. Sora sat up a bit to help Riku wrestle the shirt off. It landed on Riku's floor before Riku turned his attention back to Sora and slipped his hands beneath his shoulders to hold him closer.

They'd been similarly dressed before around each other. Every summer since childhood, they'd run around in their trunks, thinking less than nothing of it. It was a little different now. Sora felt just the tiniest bit embarrassed…

But it didn't matter for long.

Riku's hands found their way down his sides, over his hips, and back again, barely able to focus on any one particular piece of skin because he wanted it all under his hands, all at once. 

It was such a rush, such an instant flurry of emotion and sensation that Riku reckoned he'd be numb any moment now and ruin it all. 

But then he felt those curious, calloused fingers messing about with the waistband of his boxers and was shaken from his head as a pair of needy lips found his again. 

Sora pulled his knees up closer to his chest and reached between his legs, beneath Riku, who was pitched just a bit forward by the motion.

Riku jumped as Sora's hand wormed beneath the fabric and gave Riku a solid tug on his cock. 

Riku buried his forehead in the hollow of Sora's neck as he thought he was going to flatline.

“You okay?” Sora didn't stop. Just tangled his free hand in Riku's hair when he felt him exhale hard against his skin, a quiet, surprised hum behind it.  
He nodded, “This is really fast, Sora--ah.” 

“Kinda pressed for time, right?”

Well he wasn't wrong.

“Alright, but--,” Riku pushed himself up onto his knees and raked his hands down Sora's stomach until he reached the waist of his pants. Sora pulled back his hand and licked across his palm before going back to his mission, seemingly unfazed, even as Riku yanked down Sora's trousers, “If you're serious, I'm not about to be alone in this.”

Sora felt his entire stomach drop at that. He didn't know what he'd honestly been expecting, but the implication that Riku wanted to, quite frankly, get him off if he was going to, was almost too much to take. 

The pants stuck around his thighs as Riku yanked. Sora pulled back and wobbled the button open and fly down, hips arched off the bed while Riku helped him out of his shoes, then the pants.

Riku once again came to his position above the brunette. Sora held himself close to Riku's skin, legs up on his thighs as Riku unintentionally rocked against his bottom. The motion alone made Sora's head all swimmy and his stomach hot.

Riku held himself up with a hand near Sora's head as the other disappeared--until Sora felt it close, hot and tight around the shaft of his dick and start pumping up and down. 

His jaw dropped open as he caught Riku's gaze. He nearly looked upset--almost seemed like the same look he'd give whenever Riku would one-up him. 

Riku sat up and Sora felt the cool air from the window hit him as Riku backed away, but the motion didn't stop.

He nearly sat up too--but very quickly halted his movements as he felt the hot, wet of Riku's mouth on him.

His shoulders dug into the mattress as his hips pushed into Riku's mouth, a moan on his own lips. He'd never expected that. Not in a million years. And he couldn't say he was disappointed. His hands shot to Riku's hair, knees pulled up and eyes screwed shut as needy pleas interspersed with Riku's name spilled from his mouth. He felt the growing hot ball of knots in his gut squeeze tighter and reached pathetically to cling harder to Riku.

Riku didn't know half of what he was actually saying, but he knew he was loving the nonsense. 

Sora wasn't prepared--not even in the slightest--for that.

“Oh, God, Riku-aahh--” Sora took a few huge breaths, “Unh, Riku, wait--”

Riku paused, giving Sora one last suck as he pulled his mouth away. He crawled back overtop of Sora and slid his thighs under Sora's, his own unreasonably turgid member pressing into where Sora's ass met his leg.

He panted, legs trembling over Riku's hips with the man situated between them, “Just...hang on.”

Riku’s face bent to Sora's exposed neck. He kissed down his throat, his clavicle, all the while pressing his hips just a little into the sensitive spots they were torturing right now.  
“Just--,” Sora whined as Riku nipped his skin and his back arched just a little. Riku groaned, “God you aren't making this easy.”

Riku smiled into the other boy's skin, “You don't have any idea how much that makes me want to keep going…”

“No, I--,” Sora whined as he felt Riku's lips tracing down his stomach, heading steadily below his belly button, “Oh, God I think I have some idea--,” he murmured as he sat up on his elbows and found Riku’s superheated gaze, “I just wonder if...if maybe…”

Riku was so patient. Sora swore the man deserved a metal.

“I just wonder if maybe we should do this for real when...when we're in person…if we're in person.”

The white-haired man's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. Sora was right here. It almost didn't get any more 'in person’ than that, “I don't--,”

Sora sighed and gently pulled on Riku's shoulders as he guided him up into a kiss. Riku braced himself on his elbow beside the nest of spiky brown hair as Sora lay back down on his bed. 

“I guess I should have told you--,” that smile. God, that smile, “You’re dreaming.”

“I’m---I’m dreaming?”

But that wasn't possible.

There was no way.

“But you're right here, Sora,” Riku smiled, but it faded fast.

Sora nodded, “Yeah. You know how it is. Dreams can touch other realms, and all.”

Riku began to feel Sora's body lightening on his hips. He sat back on his knees, watching as Sora's body began to lose its weighted presence. His eyes looked about quickly, pure panic running through his veins. 

“Sora--!”

“Hey--no, quick, kiss me again,”

Riku's eyes were huge, his breath fast and frightened, but he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the open and beautiful lips he'd been kissing all night long…  
Until they began to fade away.

Of all the unfair, cruel things in the world…

“Sora, what's--”

He blinked tears from his eyes and Sora's hands came up to wipe them away…

But all he felt was cold.

“You're waking up…” Sora pulled his hands back, staring at them and flexing his fingers as devastation came across his face. Tears rimmed his eyes and he swallowed hard, big blues so desperately sad...

“Where are you? I need to come get you!” Riku all-but roared at him, but he was begging. He was pleading with every ounce of his being, “Just tell me where you are, Sora. I'm not losing you--,”

Sora shook his head.

Silence fell between them for a moment as Riku’s breathing returned to something close to normal.

“Riku…” his breathing seemed to be slowing, “I’ve been waiting for you to fall asleep for so long…”

The white-haired boy rubbed his eyes aggressively and sniffed back through his nose.

“I…I’m sorry, Riku,” Sora sniffed and rubbed his eyes too. He pressed the ball of his hand into his eye, but it quickly fell limply to his side, “I’m sorry, Riku...but I did it. I brought her back. Like I promised.”

Riku remained above Sora, arms shaking, eyes pouring rivers down his face. Riku could hear him crying…and would have stopped the entire world to make him happy again.  
“I don’t know why you’re sorry, dummy,” Riku rubbed his eyes again, “Come on, tell me where you are. I can get the King and Kairi. I can get Lea. We can come save you—”  
Sora shook his head, “Not where I am now…”

Riku's mouth quivered.

“Don't talk like that, I'm gonna bring you back.”

He hung his head and bit back the pathetic noises threatening to accompany the copious amounts of tears. 

“Do me a favor…” the boy beneath him smiled, tears still tracking down his face, but his breath about to fade out, “Try and get more sleep. Maybe then I can see you again…”  
Riku shook his head as a single hoarse, half-hearted laugh came out of his mouth, “Yeah…”

“I'll be waiting. You'd better.”

Riku swallowed hard, unable to form another syllable without screaming.

“I love you. Don't forget it.”

Riku nodded, trying his hardest.

“I--I lov--,”

Riku's aquamarine eyes shot open to the bright sunlight of his room. He sat up. Sheets perfect. Window closed. Room tidied.

He looked about.

No…

He peeled back his covers.

Still in his pajamas.

No.

He yanked his alarm clock off the stand. 

Round about 8 o'clock.

He sat there a moment…

There wasn't a single way anyone could have told him that wasn't real and yet…

Here was reality…reality being an insufferable asshole, but reality nonetheless.

Riku felt a few stray tears fall from his eyes.

Had that been real? Had he really brushed the world where Sora was in his sleep? That meant a lot of things…

One of which was very bad and very permanent.

Riku stared at his hands another moment before he closed them into fists and whipped his sheets off.

He yanked on his clothes and picked up his gummiphone as he charged for the beach.

The phone rang before someone picked up.

“Mickey. I can't wait any longer. I need to find him. I'm going to find him.”


End file.
